JKR got everything right almost: Matilda Potter
by C.J.Watson
Summary: JKR got everything right... almost. There was one person left out, though. And that was the incredibly amazing Matilda Potter  aka Harry's twin sister . Set during Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. Wow, that summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey there! Thanks for clicking and stuff like that! It's about 9:45 pm and I first wrote this when I was 11, so don't be mad if it's awful!**

#-#

**Summary- JKR got everything right... almost. There was one person left out, though. And that was the incredibly amazing Matilda Potter (aka Harry's twin sister). Set during PS. Wow, that summary sucks.**

#-#

Chapter 1- Whoa... I have a _sister_?

From behind Hagrid, there came a small coughing noise.

"Oh, o' course. I almost forgot abou' you, Mati," the huge man grumbled. "Jus' a mo... Where was I? Oh, course..." He turned back to the Dursleys. "Harry Potter doesn't even know... _anything_?"

"I do know _some_ things..." Harry piped up. "Maths and... stuff-"

"I mean about _our _world. _My_ world._ Your _world. _Your parents'_ world."

"What _world_?" Harry asked.

"You really don' know? Next you'll be tellin' me you didn' know ye've got a sister-"Hagrid whispered.

"Whoa... I have a _sister_?"

"Yeah, you do," said a voice from behind Hagrid. Out stepped a girl about the same age as Harry.

"Matilda Potter. Born 31st July 1980. Only daughter of James and Lily Potter. Twin sister of Harry Potter," she said in one breath.

"You're really my sister?" asked Harry, looking like he was going to faint.

Matilda chuckled, and then became suddenly serious. She lifted her fringe, just enough to show the lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"That enough proof for you, Harry?"

"Well now," interrupted Hagrid. "Now we're all introduced, I think it's time you two got some sleep. You'll get yer letter in the morning, Harry."

"Hold on!" cried Uncle Vernon, suddenly able to speak again. "If you think I'm paying for some crackpot old fool to teach the boy magic tricks-"

"NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT O' ME!" roared Hagrid. He picked up his pink umbrella, and pointed it at Dudley. The pig-like boy shot a few feet into the air, and landed again on his face, hands clutching his fat bottom. A curly pig's tail could be seen through his fingers. Harry couldn't help laughing, and even his sister giggled quietly.

"Well then, Harry, I can't say this hasn't been," she glanced at Dudley, "entertaining, but I'm absolutely exhausted. Hagrid, can I borrow your coat?"

"Course, Matilda. Don' worry, Harry. You'll be able to fit under there too. Don' worry if it wriggles a bit. I've still got some mice in one of the pockets, I think."

He dropped the coat onto the floor, and quite promptly fell asleep.

#-#

**So, how did it go? Was it a miserable failure? Or was it pretty good? Either way, review. I might do another chapter if I get, say, 7 reviews (Hint, hint). Plus, if you click on the button that says "review this chapter/story", you get free cookies! So go on, click on it!**

***Lily***


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd wait for the reviews, but I got bored and started writing this in maths. And it's my birthday, so I might as well do something. Honestly, it's better than the first chapter.**

#-#

Chapter2- Finally, the letter...

"It was all a dream," thought Harry when he woke up the next morning, his eyes still clamped shut. "I'll open my eyes, and I'll be back in my cupboard. There wasn't a giant called Hagrid who was finally going to tell me what was in the letters... In fact, there never were any letters. And I certainly don't have a sister called Matilda... So who is that trying to wake me up?"

His eyes flew open. Standing over him was a skinny, eleven-year-old girl with thick, red hair and hazel eyes so bright they were almost golden. There was something about her almost permanent smile that made him think she must be a trouble-maker.

"Matilda?" he groaned, straightening his glasses.

"Seriously, mate, call me Mati. Everyone does," replied his twin.

"Um, I've not even known you for a day, and you're already calling me 'mate'?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I call everyone 'mate'," she grinned. "So, do you think you're ready to brave waking up Hagrid to remind him that we have to go and he still hasn't sent an owl to Dumbledore?"

"An owl?"

"Oh, I keep forgetting you haven't been given the letter yet. Hold on."

She started looking through the pockets of the coat they'd slept under, and she would occasionally throw in a comment like, "Ow! I was hoping he was joking about the mice" and "Who keeps a _live_ barn owl in their _pocket_?"

Finally, she pulled out a large, yellow addressed to _Mr H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea._

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said quietly, as if daring him to rip it open. So, instead, he carefully prised it open, and finally read his letter...

#-#

**Oh, I **_**love**_** a good cliff hanger. Okay, we all know what's going to happen (if you don't, why are you reading this?), but still...**

**Review, please. Or my deathday might end up on the same day as my birthday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Between subject choices for next year **_**and**_** Latin tests every other week, I'm probably not going to be able to update until March, so I just decided to get the letter out of the way as quickly as possible.**

#-#

Chapter 3- What the letter said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Harry glanced up. "The old fool teaching you magic tricks," Mati confirmed, thinking of their uncle's last words the previous night.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry .Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no less than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

By the time Harry had finished reading the letter, Hagrid had woken up and was scribbling a note, which the twins could read upside down:

_Dear Mr Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry his letter and introduced him to Matilda. Never even knew she existed 'til this morning. Taking them to buy their things right now. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

When he'd finished, he rolled up the note, gave it to the owl Mati had taken out of his pocket, and threw the poor creature out the window.

"I've had people doing that since I was a kid, and I still think it's animal cruelty," she murmured to her brother.

"Why didn't you have to live with the Dursleys, Mati?" he asked.

"No idea, mate," the young girl replied.

"Well, come on," said Hagrid loudly, interrupting their whispered conversation. "Need to get yer school stuff."

The trio walked out of the small hut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo! I've finally got this finished! And it's gonna be pretty long, just cause I haven't updated in ages.**

**P.S.- This chapter's dedicated to Kab-OldEnoughToDie, for reviewing every time I updated.**

**P.P.S.- Sorry if some of this chapter seems much sadder than the rest of it. I probably didn't write it that way originally, but my personal life's kinda mucked up right now, so everything I do ends up slightly sad.**

**#-#**

Chapter 4- Hey, Mati?

This is really happening, thought Harry as he walked along a busy London street. I really have a sister. I'm really being taken to buy my school things by a giant. And I'm really a wizard.

That had been the hardest part to believe. A wizard? He wasn't anything special. When he'd asked Mati about it on the way there, she'd just smiled, and asked him if anything strange had ever happened when he was upset or angry. The negative response died in his throat. He thought of all the times he'd run from Dudley's gang, and had escaped in mysterious ways. The time he'd been dreading to go to school with the awful haircut Aunt Petunia had given him, and his hair had grown back overnight. The time Dudley had pushed him away from the snake at the zoo, and the glass had disappeared.

"Well then, you're a wizard," she grinned.

#-#

"Hey, Mati?"

"Yeah, Harry?" she turned to face him.

"Y'know I've been living with the Dursleys?"

"Yeah."

"Where've you been living?"

"Hogwarts."

"Well, that sucks."

"Not for me, mate!"

"Hey, Hagrid!" called Harry, running to catch up. "If my parents were wizards, how did they die in a car crash?"

"WHAT?" roared the giant. "LILY AND JAMES POTTER, DIE IN A CAR CRASH?"

"Hagrid, calm down. The muggles are starting to stare. Harry," said Mati quietly, grabbing his sleeve. "Mum and dad, well... Whatever you were told about them, it was wrong..."

"So, are they still alive, or...?"

"No. They- they were killed by the most evil dark wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort?"

Hagrid shivered. "Don' say the name," he hissed.

"Sorry." She turned back to her brother. "Most people don't say the name. They're still scared. Can't say I blame them. He's not gone for good. It's not over yet. But no car crash could have given you that scar. It can only be caused by an evil curse. And a powerful one, at that. So powerful that it killed thousands before we were even born. But we survived. He murdered hundreds, but he couldn't kill us. That's why we're famous."

"FAMOUS?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd warn you."

" 'Ere we are," Hagrid shouted back to the twins. "The Leaky Cauldron."

"Appropriate name, isn't it?" Mati muttered.

It was. The Leaky Cauldron was a small, badly lit pub. No one seemed to be going inside. In fact, no one even seemed to notice it.

"Muggles can't see it their brains just don't register it," whispered Mati to Harry.

"That doesn't mean they can let it look like a health hazard for those of us who _can_ see it," he murmured.

Hagrid chuckled. "I'll remember to tell Tom tha'."

They went in, and any hope that had been in Harry's mind that the appearance of the pub from the outside was a magical illusion immediately fled. It really was that small and shabby.

"The usual, Hagrid?" called the bald innkeeper, who Harry guessed was Tom.

"No today, Tom. Hogwarts business." He stepped to one side, so that the twins were visable.

"It can't be... Harry and Matilda Potter?" gasped Tom.

Hearing this, the few people in the pub stopped talking and looked over towards them. Harry wasn't quite sure where to look, but Mati seemed used to it. Her eyes flicked from person to person. Then she flashed an embarrassed grin around the room. After 10 years, you don't really have a choice when it comes to handling fame.

Suddenly, the crowd surged forward, each person desperate to talk to them. Name after name was thrown at the two children. Doris Crockford came past more than a few times.

"And this, 'Arry, is professor Quirrell. He'll be yer defence against the dark arts teacher. Mati, I'm sure you've already met 'im."

"Yep. See you outside."

"Of c-course, Mr Potter," Quirrell stammered, "you will kn-know e-everything I'm t-teaching. A-after all, it was y-you and your s-s-sister who d-defeated you-know-who. I'll see you at H-Hogwarts, M-Mr Potter."

As the teacher turned to leave, Harry looked in the direction Mati was going in, and saw that she was walking towards a small door on the far side of the pub. Then he noticed something else.

"You may have escaped with just a scar, mate, but I wasn't so lucky," he heard her say.

His twin sister, despite her obvious speed and agility, had a permanent limp.

#-#

"Hey, Mati?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Who's you-know-who?"

"Voldemort." A few people nearby flinched and looked around to see who had dared to say the name. "Sorry everyone!"

#-#

"Hey, Mati?"

"What now?"

"Um, I don't have any money to buy stuff with."

"Yes you do. You just don't know about it."

"Where?"

"The bank. Gringotts."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Oh yeah. Just the one, mind. Run by goblins. You'd have to be mad to try and rob it."

"Wait... Goblins?"

"Yeah... Goblins. Not the friendliest bunch."

#-#

Half an hour later, both twins were carrying a few gold coins (known as galleons) and Hagrid had a small, grubby looking package, which had been retrieved from a high security vault. Whenever either of them asked him what it was, he just looked uncomfortable, and said it was "Hogwarts business".

"Tell you what," he suggested. "I'll go fer a quick pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. Them Gringotts carts always make me feel sick. 'Arry, you can go and get yer robes, and Mati, you can pop up to Ollivander's to get yer wand."

Mati ran up the road as fast as she could with her bad leg, while Harry hurried down towards a shop by the name of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occaisions_.

"Hogwarts, dear?" asked squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve, who Harry guessed was Madam Malkin. "Got the lot here. In fact, there's another young man being fitted up right now. Come over here, dear."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"Did you know that there are rumours about the Potters starting Hogwarts this year?" he asked, catching Harry unawares.

"Seriously?" he smiled.

"So I'm told. Apparently, Matilda lives in the school and Harry, well, he's been living with _muggles_."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well-"

"Hey, Harry!" came a voice from the door. Both Harry and the boy looked up. It was Matilda herself. "You almost finished? Hagrid's not back yet," she called.

"Hagrid? Isn't he some kind of servant at Hogwarts?" the boy asked. Looking at him, Harry realised that he still had no idea who they were, but he was _still _trying to impress them.

"He's the gamekeeper," Mati replied, with obvious distaste.

"Yes, he's a sort of savage, I heard."

"I think he's brilliant," replied Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry, shortly.

"Oh, sorry," he couldn't have sounded less sorry if he'd tried. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were," said Mati, hiding the fact that Harry didn't have the faintest idea what he was on about.

"I don't think they should let the other sort in, you know."

"Three guesses which house _you'll_ be in, then," she muttered darkly.

"Which house do you think you'll be in," asked the boy, as Harry hopped off his stool and Mati climbed on with great difficulty.

"Dunno."

"I think I'd leave if I ended up in Hufflepuff, don't you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. They're good at finding things. Like human nifflers."

"Well, hopefully I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family has been."

"Slytherin's not all that good. It's been going downhill ever since you-know-who was sorted."

"Wait, Vol- I mean- you-know-who went to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Long time ago," she replied, still glaring at the boy.

"Only someone with a mudblood parent would say _that_," laughed the boy.

Mati pulled a thin, dark length of wood out of her pocket and pointed it at him. "Insult my dead mother again and I'll-"

"Children, please!" cried Madam Malkin.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Mati, stuffing her brand new wand into her pocket.

"Okay, my boy, you're done too," said the other witch, rather shakily.

As the boy walked past Harry, he whispered, "Your sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"How have you survived for eleven years?"

#-#

**So, what d'you think? Love it? Hate it? I'm not quite sure how Malfoy'll fit into the story yet, or if he'll just stay as the annoying, slightly evil guy he was in the books. If you've got any suggestions about that, say so in the best way possible: a review!**

**Thanks for reading! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here I am again... Already!**

**#-#**

Chapter 5-The _other _twins

"How were you able to live with these people for ten years?" Mati asked, flopping back onto the small camp bed. Apparently, Dumbledore had decided it was a good idea for her to go and live with the Dursleys until September 1st. How wrong he'd been.

For a start they completely despised Matilda, and everything she stood for. It didn't help that she looked exactly like her mother, apart from her eyes. If the twins were to swap eyes, they'd both be identical to their parents. And, of course, her middle name was her mum's name. Not the best of names to have at number 4, Privet Drive.

All this was bad enough as it was, but the animals didn't help. Hagrid had decided to buy Harry a snowy owl, who he'd named Hedwig. Mati had also decided to buy herself a cat (though it could have been a kneazle-cat crossbreed. No one was really sure) by the name of Artemis. It wasn't a very good name, Harry had thought, seeing as she couldn't hunt to save her life.

The day before they were due to go to Hogwarts, the two children gathered all their courage and went downstairs into the Dursleys' front room.

"Soooo..." Harry started, awkwardly. "We've got to be at Kings' Cross station tomorrow..."

"Y'know, to get to school," finished Mati. It had been strange at first, but they eventually got used to finishing each other's sentences.

"Would it be okay for you to give us a lift?"

He just grunted. That was probably a yes, then.

"Thanks."

"You wouldn't think that you'd have to get a _train _to a school for _magic_. Flying carpets broken down or something?" Vernon said as they turned to leave the uncomfortable silence.

"Flying carpets are actually illegal in Britain," blurted out Mati before she could stop herself.

"What platform is it, then?"

"Nine and three quarters. We're to be there before eleven."

"Nine and three quarters? Fine, I'll take you. We've got to go to London tomorrow anyway, to get that horrid tail removed from Dudley before he goes to Smeltings."

#-#

The next day, they all arrived at Kings' Cross. Mati had decided to wait outside. After being at Hogwarts for several years already, she knew quite a few people who'd be arriving today.

"There you go, boy. Platform nine, platform ten. They don't seem to have built yours yet," Uncle Vernon said, before leaving the station.

Brilliant, thought Harry. I'm stuck, in the middle of London, with a trunk I can barely lift and a rather annoyed owl, trying to find a platform that's supposed to be in the middle of a brick wall. Just brilliant.

"Come on, boys! Do want to get to Hogwarts this year or not?" he heard a plump woman with bright red hair say to her four sons. There was also a young girl clutching to her hand, and, if Harry wasn't mistaken, Mati was there too, talking to two of them, who were so similar, they must have been twins.

"Right, Fred, Matilda-"

"Mrs Weasley!"

"Fine, Mati. You and Fred," she pointed to one of the twins, "can go first."

"Mum, I'm George! Honestly, woman! Call yourself our mother."

"Okay, Mati and George, you two can head through first... Oh, hello, dear," she looked down at Harry.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help hearing you mention Hogwarts. Do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

"Just follow what we do and it'll be fine. Stick with Ron, it's his first year too." The youngest of the boys waved.

Mati and her friend started walking towards the wall. "By the way, I _am _Fred," he said to his mother, before both of them started running. Harry closed his eye, waiting for the crash... But it never came. The duo had just disappeared through the wall.

"Your turn now, dear," she said to Harry.

That wall looked very solid. Harry was sure he'd just run straight into it, but he closed his eyes, and ran as fast as he could.

When he dared to look around him again, Harry found himself standing on a platform filled with steam and people wearing pointy hats. Pulled up beside him was a scarlet steam engine.

#-#

"Oi. Oi! Person that didn't know how to get here!"

Harry turned around. He'd been trying to pull hid heavy trunk onto the train.

"Need a hand?" it was one of the twins he'd seen Mati talking to earlier.

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem," the other one said.

With all three of them helping to carry the trunk, it was soon safely stored in the corner of the compartment. Once he'd put it down, Harry pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

"Hey, what's that?"asked George.

"What, you mean you've _never _seen a scar like that before?" gasped Fred.

"You're not... Are you?" they said together.

"Not who?"

"_Harry Potter!"_

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Blimey! Matilda never said it was you!"

"Fred, what have I told you about using my first name?" came the voice of one Mati Potter.

"Sorry, Mati!"

"Your mum wants to see you outside. Oh, hey Harry."

"Hey Mati."

"Oh, and, um Lee's managed to get this giant tarantula- no, not an _acromantula_, just a normal tarantula, but really big. I was thinking that we could stick it in Quirrell's bed, as a kind of "welcome to Hogwarts" prank," she said, turning back to the twins.

"Mati, you're a genius," Fred cried.

"See you two later!" shouted George.

"C'mon, Harry. Let's go find somewhere to sit. My leg is killing me," Mati called over her shoulder as she limped off.

#-#

**So, that's it for now. I stole the idea for the cat from my Latin teacher (she actually did have a cat called Artemis who couldn't hunt).**

**All reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, it's the third time I've updated this week. It's a miracle! But I've got to do a load of stuff for next week, so I probably won't be able to update in the next few days. Sorry.**

**#-#**

Chapter 6- Chocolate frogs

"So, can I see both of you with scars...? You know, next to each other?"

"Ron, this is the third time you've asked to see them!" shouted a frustrated Matilda Potter.

She and Harry were sitting in a compartment with the youngest of the four Weasley boys.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask again," he grumbled.

"So... Are all your family wizards?" Harry asked, fascinated at the thought of a family made up of magical people.

"I think so. Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't really talk about him. What was it like, living with muggles?"

"Horrible... Well, my aunt and uncle were anyway. Some of them are nice, though. I wish I had three wizard brothers..."

"Five, you mean," Ron muttered darkly. "Bill and Charlie have already left. It doesn't matter what I do while I'm at Hogwarts, 'cause they'll have done it first. Bill was head boy, Charlie was quidditch captain, Percy's just been made a prefect, and everyone thinks Fred and George are really funny. And then there's my stupid little dumb sister, Ginny"

"Well, Ron, just so you know, most of the twins' best ideas come from me. Like that time they turned all the school owls into chickens," said Mati.

"That was you?" he gasped. "Mum still hasn't forgiven them for that, and it was two years ago!"

"Really? I must apologise to them at some point, then."

"Yeah. Will someone please get that cat to shut up?" Ron said.

"Sorry," she turned to calm Artemis. "Hey, Ron, haven't you got old Scabbers this year?"

"Yeah. Percy got an owl for becoming a prefect. He's completely useless, though."

"But it _does_ make you the only person in Hogwarts to have a rat, which is kinda cool, when you think about it. I bet _loads_ of people are gonna have cats. They always do."

"There's probably not many cat that are black with white and inky blue splodges," Ron pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, about the inky blue splodges. Harry accidently spilt some ink on her. I think you might be able to see some on Hedwig if you look closely enough."

"Mati! I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Okay, mate. Keep your scar on."

#-#

"Chocolate frog, Harry?"

"Um, they're not _real _frogs, are they?"

"Course not, mate. But they _are _real chocolate."

"You forgot to say the best part," Ron said.

"No I didn't. Chocolate."

"I meant what's _inside _them."

"Exactly. _Chocolate!"_

"The cards, Mati. The _cards_!"

"Oh, those. You get a famous wizard card in each one."

Harry quickly tore the wrapper off the frog, which promptly jumped out the open window.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot to mention that they also jump about like frogs."

"Hey, look! I got Dumbledore!"cried Harry.

"Oh, I've got about six of him," Ron added.

"Ronald, it's my brother's first chocolate frog card. Don't ruin the mood!"

"Okay," he whispered.

Harry stared hard at the picture. Dumbledore was very old, with a long white beard and hair that could be tucked into his belt. He wore half-moon glasses and his long nose looked like it had been broken at least twice. The young boy turned it over and read what was written on the other side:

Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts.

Considered by many to be the greatest wizard of modern

times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for

his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945,

for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's

blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,

Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys

chamber music and tenpin bowling.

"Hey, he's gone!" Harry had flipped the card over again, only to find the professor missing.

"Of course he's gone," laughed Ron. "He can't stay there all day, can he?"

"But in muggle photos, the people tend to stay there and not move at all."

"Seriously? _Weird!_"

"So, the rumours are true. The Potter twins are in here," came a drawling voice from the compartment door. The trio looked up, and saw the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's. "I'm Draco Malfoy. I am a racist. I _despise_ mudbloods and gingers, and my parents were forced into working for the man who killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?" he held his hand out towards Harry.

"Are you kidding?" Mati asked. "You said it yourself, mate. Muggle-borns and gingers. I think you'll find about half my family was muggle _and _ginger!"

He stormed off, looking furious, while Ron, Mati and Harry howled with laughter.

#-#

**In case anyone's wondering, the AVPM/S quotes will probably be a regular thing. I'm completely obsessed with them.**

**I won an HP quiz at school yesterday (full marks. Yay!), and there was one group that said that chocolate was found in a chocolate frog. From that (and the fact that I'm **_**really**_** hungry right now) inspired the chocolate frog argument between Mati and Ron. Thanks to whoever it was came up with an obvious answer!**

**All reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoa, it's been a long time. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyhoo, I'll just get on with this chapter.**

**#-#**

Chapter 7-Please say it wasn't you that thought of that spell

"Bertie Botts every flavour bean, anyone?"

"Oh, sure!" said Harry, taking one.

"Just so you know," whispered Mati, "they really do mean "every flavour". This one," she took the bean Ron was holding out and sniffed it, "is sprouts."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"George once told me he got a bogey-flavoured one."

"He did. He took one bite, gave the rest to Fred, and then Fred gave it to me," replied Mati.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from the door. They turned around to see a round-faced boy at the door. "Have any of you seen a toad?"

"No. Sorry," said Harry.

"I've lost him! Again!" wailed the boy.

"Hey, don't worry," said Mati, soothingly. "He'll turn up."

"I suppose so. Well, if you see him..." he sniffled as he left.

"I don't know why he's so bothered. If I got a toad, I'd be happy to lose it. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk," said Ron. The rat in question was fast asleep on the table. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you..."

He started rummaging around in his trunk, and pulled out a rather tattered looking wand. "It's my brother Charlie's old wand," he said, looking distinctly embarrassed. Mati was looking slightly uncomfortable, too. Harry got the impression that she knew _exactly_ why the spell hadn't worked.

Ron had just picked up Scabbers and was starting to recite the spell when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth was with him. She was already wearing her school robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a distinctly bossy voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," answered Ron, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then." She sat down.

"Er... alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "It's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a suprise when I got the letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" she said very quickly.

Harry was relieved to see that Mati and Ron were looking stunned, as they clearly hadn't learnt their set books off by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter"

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "So you must be Matilda, yes? I know all about you, of course-I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. Mati just looked bored.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I've found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better get changed, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house she's in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell-George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud. Probably made it up."

"Yeah, he probably did," said Mati, blushing.

"Please tell me it wasn't you that thought of that spell," Harry whispered.

"Ummmmmm..."

#-#

"firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! Alright, Harry, Mati? That everyone? Mind yer step, now!" It was very dark as they walked forward. No one made a noise.

There was a loud "Oooooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky.

"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats. Harry, Mati and Ron ended up sharing with Hermione and Neville.

"Everyone in? Called Hagrid from his boat. "Right then- FORWARD!"

After several minutes, they arrived in a kind of harbour, underneath the castle.

"Anyone lost a toad?" shouted Hagrid, who was checking all the boats.

"Trevor! Cried Neville, blissfully, holding out his hands. Then, they clambered out of the cavern, and arrived directly outside the castle. Everyone crowded around the huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked four times on the castle door.

#-#

**And there you have it! An extra long chapter to make up for the fact that I haven't updated, but I've had a load of exams and stuff. Either way, their finished now so I should be able update regularly. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the update regularly thing kinda went out the window...**

**#-#**

Chapter 8-The Ghosts

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Soon all the first-years were crowded into a small room next to the main hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will have to be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts-"

"Yeah, warring families, who all hate each other," whispered Mati.

"Miss Potter, just because you have spent most of your life in Hogwarts does not mean the other students know how the school works. As I was saying, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose points."

"If you get caught."

"Matilda Potter, will you _please _stop interrupting! Anyway, at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair, while Mati straightened her hat.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?"Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Mati?"

"Even I don't know, mate." For the first time since they'd met over a month ago, she actually looked scared. "They might test you, I suppose."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet – what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learnt an wondering which one she'd need.

Suddenly, several people screamed as about twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. They hardly glanced at the first-years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying, "Forgive and Forget, I say. We ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and, you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the children.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "I say, is that young Matilda there? Finally getting sorted, my girl?"

Mati nodded mutely.

"Good, very good. I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know. Some particularly good finders in there."

#-#

**I was going to make this longer and include the sorting, but I just wanted to update ASAP. And I know, I've already used the "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders" joke, but I just couldn't resist it when he was talking about being in Hufflepuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I was going to put this in the last chapter, but I really just wanted to update it, so...**

**#-#**

Chapter 9- The Sorting

"Um, what's with the old hat?" whispered Mati. "I mean, seriously, why is Dumbledore's hat here?"

"That's Dumbledore's hat?"

"Well, he never wears it, but it sits up on this shelf in his office."

"So, why's it here?" said Ron, voicing the question every first-year in the hall was thinking.

Everyone in the room was staring at it intently. For a few moments, there was total silence. Then, suddenly, a large rip near the brim opened, and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you're bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm the Thinking Cap!_

"To think that I always thought that it was just an old hat. I never knew it could think, never mind sing!" said Mati, fondly, as everyone in the hall applauded the hat's performance.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This continued on for a long time. By the time, "Finch-Fletchley, Justin", had been put into Hufflepuff, Harry was feeling physically sick, and Mati and Ron didn't look much better.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron groaned, but it was hardly audible over the cheers coming from the older students.

Suddenly, Harry had a terrible thought. What the hat didn't sort him at all? What if he just sat there until McGonagall pulled the hat off him, and told to go back to the Dursleys'?

Malfoy was instantly sorted into Slytherin.

"That guy is living proof that Slytherin sucks," murmured Mati.

There weren't many people left by this point/

Moon...Nott...Parkinson...Patil...Patil...Perks... And then, finally "Potter, Harry"

As he stepped forward, people all over the hall started whispering.

_Hmm, _came a small voice in his ear. _Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?_

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," he thought.

_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no? Well, if you're sure better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

#-#

"Potter, Matilda!"

_Ah, yes, another awkward one. Your brother was the same, you know. Courage, brains, talent, and that need to show the world that you really are something._

"Oh, come on, mate. Anything but Slytherin," she mouthed.

_Very well, then..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

#-#

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Harry and Mati crossed their fingers, hoping that Ron would be in Gryffindor as well.

A moment passed where nothing happened. Then...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

#-#

**So, that's that. The storyline has officially started, 'cause, let's face it, the past 8 chapters have basically been an extended introduction.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again People! Yes, that's right, you guys are so awesome that people deserved a capital P. And you are awesome if you've waited all this time for me to update this.**

**But, you know, I was in Les Miserables Schools Edition (the guy who carries a suitcase into Thenardier's inn, Jean Prouvaire's little sister who doesn't exist in any other versions of the story, a beggar, a worker and a prostitute), then I was in this **_**other**_** show with some of the same people (we actually wrote this one ourselves), then I went to Cornwall, then London, then back to Cornwall, then I had school, and then it was now.**

**Or you could just skip the last paragraph and know that I was excessively busy. Your choice.**

**#-#**

Chapter 10- Potions

It was pretty hard finding your way around Hogwarts, even if you'd lived there most of your life like Mati had. There were wizard-god-knows-how-many staircases, even more corridors and hundreds of classrooms and other doors that led to other corridors. Thankfully, one class they managed to find alright was potions. Or, rather, they got to the dungeons quickly enough, but then couldn't find the actual room.

"And now I know why none of us are in Hufflepuff," panted Ron as they finally dashed into the right room.

"Correct, Mr Weasley. It would appear that you are late for class," came a voice from the front of the room. The trio looked up and saw that Professor Snape, the potions master. "And, of course, Mr and Miss Potter... Our new... celebrities... Twenty points from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Potions was one lesson none of them enjoyed. Snape separated the three of them as a further punishment for being late. Harry was positioned next to Seamus Finnegan, a fellow Gryffindor who seemed to be in the habit of making things explode, Ron was placed next to Hermione Granger, right at the front, and Mati, worst of all, had been seated next to Malfoy.

Twenty minutes and fifteen house points (nine for them not knowing random facts, one from Hermione for being an insufferable know-it-all and another five from Mati for "accidentally" hexing Malfoy's hands to the desk), every Gryffindor hated Snape, while all the Slytherins adored him.

#-#

"He hates us, doesn't he?" asked Harry as they left class.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but for some reason, if he's just kind of glancing in my general direction, he doesn't seem to mind as much, but when he actually looks at me, he completely hates me," replied Mati.

"How do you even notice this stuff?" commented Ron.

"I've lived with this guy for the best part of ten years. You tend to notice stuff like that after a while. It hasn't really happened since the sorting, but that's because I was put into Gryffindor."

"Either way, I don't like him."

#-#

**A very shortened version of their first potions lesson, but I can't remember exactly what happened. Oh, and I forgot to mention, the new pen name is my nickname from Les Mis. We got kinda bored one day, and I became Cedric (as in, Diggory) James (as in, Potter) Watson (as in, Dr John Watson). My friend became Enjolras (as in, the student leader in Les Mis) Holmes (as in, Sherlock). Which led to a rather interesting conversation...**

**Holmes-Watson, Watson, what is the date today, Watson?**

**Watson-'Tis the 29****th**** July, I believe, Holmes.**

**Holmes- Then That can only mean one thing...**

**Watson-What?**

**Holmes-Tomorrow is the last day of July!**

**Watson-...No it's not...**

**Holmes-Damn!**

**Well, that was totally irrelevant, but I felt like telling you guys about it.**


End file.
